


The Search Party

by WintercrestPod



Category: Wintercrest Podcast
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons and Dragons, Monsterhearts - Freeform, Podcast, RPG, Tabletop, Wintercrest, actual play, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintercrestPod/pseuds/WintercrestPod
Summary: Saoirse helps Rebeqah with a big party and wants to be credited for her hard work. Against all better judgement, she goes to the big event without permission. Saoirse is unprepared for what happens next. Written by Bijaya Shrestha





	The Search Party

It was going to be the best party of the year…maybe even the decade. I knew because I helped Rebeqah plan it - by “helped Rebeqah”, I mean I did all of the planning while she paid for it and took credit. I poured my heart, soul, blood, and tears into this damn party and I wanted to attend it! I thought surely Rebeqah would let me come - I even said I would only linger in the shadows but I forgot that she doesn't have a single ounce of compassion in her body. 

Sarahs aren't allowed at parties, you very well know that. 

Any other time, I would've gone along with it. Afterall, I had planned so so so many other parties for her but never attended any of them. But this was MY work of art. My masterpiece. I had to go. Plus, these were my friends too - we went to the same school! I'm allowed to have fun every now and then. So I bought a dress at the second hand store and got dolled up the night of the party. I was so excited! 

You should've seen the look on people's faces when they saw me at the party. Not in the “She's All That girl-takes-off-glasses” sense but in the “oh-shit-Saoirse-came -Rebeqah-is-going-to-lose-her-shit” sense. But she didn't lose her shit. She was quite pleasant and happy I was there, going as far as to announce to everyone that the party would've been impossible without me! ME! She even called me Saoirse instead of Sarah. That was the biggest red flag but I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even notice. 

She told me she was happy I had come and that she had a surprise gift to thank me for all my hard work through the last few years. She called her bodyguards to accompany us because she said whatever she got me was very heavy.

We ventured into the woods behind the mansion. As we went deeper in, I started to get nervous but she assured me that she put it all the way in here so no one could see or find it. 

Don't be nervous silly!

Ha! Another red flag. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I run? Maybe because I was flanked by two huge men with guns or maybe because I wanted to believe that Rebeqah had some good in her. I was wrong. 

We finally came to a stop by a huge tree. I looked around to try to find the “gift” but it was hard to see anything. Rebeqah just laughed. I turned around to see that one of the men had his gun drawn and the other had a rope. Rebeqah spoke in a saccharine tone as the man with the rope tied me to the tree.

I just wanted to thank you for all your help. Your services are no longer needed. 

With that, all three of them turned and left me tied to the tree in the dark, screaming and crying. Days and nights came and went - at first, I held on to hope. Surely, they were looking for me. Surely my parents are worried. Then it dawned on me - I never told me parents where I went because I knew they would try to stop me. There were people at the party that saw me! But who knows what Rebeqah told them after she got back and let's be honest, no one really cared about me. I wouldn't be surprised if they all forgot about me 5 minutes after I left. 

So there I sat for what felt like eternity. It was kind of nice - being surrounded by the woods and the sounds of nature. I told my family goodbye and that I loved them every time before I went to sleep just in case it was my last sleep. 

One day I woke up to see some men with flashlights. They had found me - I was saved! But instead, I watched them carry away my broken body.


End file.
